Promise
by OneDream123
Summary: It was just one small little promise they made to each other in the forest, a silly little promise, but held so much meaning. Will their promise remain intact or will it shatter? Will their relationship remain just as childhood friends or will it be more than that? "Aren't we getting a bit too old for pinky promises?" "You're never too old for pinky promises..." College AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So, umm, I've had this idea for a really long time in my head and I wanted to post it. It's gonna be a full length fic, I don't know how long, but I'm just gonna go with the flow. This is the first chapter and I'm still a bit iffy on the title... because I'm still not sure what to name it? Is it okay like this or should I change it to something else? Well, that's it for now c: **

**Disclaimer: Because you gotta do this, right? Sooo, I do not own Shugo Chara it belongs to Peach Pit. The only thing I own is my ideas.**

* * *

"Amu, Amu where are you?"

It was just a simple game of hide and seek. Though for Amu Hinamori she always seemed to be the best hider whenever she would play with her friends. But there she was lost somewhere in the woods, hiding up in a tree and clutching for dear life to the body of it. She was too afraid to try to climb down or to yell for help, her whole body was drowned in fear.

"Amu, please answer us?" A small girl with long blonde pigtails cried out worriedly. They had been looking for the tiny pinkette for almost an hour and still had no luck of finding her.

"Please? Amu!"

Her tiny hands went to wipe her eyes when she felt herself losing hold of the tree and her being began to fall. '_No.. I don't wanna die yet!' _

"It's okay, I got you."

Instead of feeling the cold ground beneath her, she was caught in somebody's arms who instantly held her tightly.

"I-Ikuto?" Her tiny voiced cracked as she lifted her head up to get a look at her saviour,

"Amu, don't scare me like that.." Ikuto's voice was stern yet calm. He gently patted her back hoping to calm down the small girl.

"I'm sorry.." She broke down in more tears and hugged him tighter,

"It's okay, Amu. It's okay now. Just be careful next time and don't go hiding in anymore trees, okay? You little monkey." He chuckled. This made Amu's tears stop and she began to giggle at him calling her a monkey.

"Thank you, Ikuto." She smiled up at him, her honey golden eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Though he was just glad to see her smiling again.

"Your welcome." He sent a smile back at her.

"Hey, Ikuto.." She asked, still staring into his navy blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something.. even if I get lost or I'm scared, promise me that you'll come and find me wherever I am." Amu said, completely serious with a smile on her face and held out her pinky to him.

"Aren't we getting a bit too old for pinky promises?" Ikuto teased and Amu puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Ikuto! We're only in the fourth grade that's not old! And besides you're never too old for pinky promises..." She turned her head away from him and huffed in an annoyed tone. He always acted so teasingly towards her and always had to make some kind of comment.

He chuckled once again and took hold of her pinky with his, "It's a promise then."

She smiled up at him as did he and then two other small figures came into view.

"Amu! Ikuto! Oh thank gosh you found her! AMU!" The blonde quickly ran over to her and tackled her into a hug.

"Gah, Utau! I'm fine, I'm fine." Amu said reassuringly while hugging her friend back.

"We were so worried, Amu!" Another boy with blonde hair and pink eyes came into view and tackled her with a hug as well. She felt like she was going to suffocate, and only felt even more air leave her lungs when a third person hugged them and almost picked them off the ground. But she was the only one being picked up.

"Hey, Ikuto! That's not fair I wanted to hug her." The blonde boy pouted and stood there defeated.

"Too bad, Tadase, but she's mine and you can't have her. Brother." He stated, smirking and kept hugging her.

"Hey! When did we start declaring who owned me?" She blushed furiously and squeezed out of his embrace skillfully.

"Come on. Let's go, Utau." Amu grabbed Utau's hand and they both ran out of the forest with both boys tagging along after them.

_Years Later..._

"_I can't believe I still remember that." _Amu sighed to herself, beaming with glee from the memory from so many years ago. Which played in her mind so vividly, almost as if it had happened just the day before. It was a memory she always kept close to her, at times it seemed like it would drift away, but stayed put within her memories. It wasn't just some event that held any meaning, no. That one memory in her life held so much more meaning to her and the promise she had made with him.

"Amu! Come out here and help me with these boxes. You know you're not the only one living in this dorm, so stop day dreaming and come and help me!" Utau huffed frustratedly from the doorway of their small dorm room, almost about to drop the box she was holding that held various contents inside.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Amu sat up and stretched, she didn't know just how long she had been sitting on her bed just dreaming, but she had to come back to reality at some point or she wouldn't hear the end of it from her best friend.

"So when is Yaya getting here?" She questioned, while taking the box from Utau who heaved a sigh of relief.

"She said she'd be here in about half an hour, so I want to at least get our own things set up before she gets here." Utau added in, they were all in college now. Even though the dorm rooms weren't very spacious they had somehow convinced the college to let them have three people in the same room. Of course it wasn't extremely small, they had divided the room up into three sections. Amu wanted the bed by the window and Utau's was on the opposite side of hers, and Yaya's space was the one closest to the bathroom. Sure it was small, but to them they didn't care, it was cozy. They also had a mini fridge, tv and couch by the wall. They were surprised the room could fit so much furniture.

"Ah. Okay." She replied blandly, placing the box down on one of the bed's and her voice seemed to be drifting away and Utau became suspicious of her change of tone.

"Amu, is something wrong?" Utau asked concerned, she placed another box down and walked up to her friend placing a hand on her shoulder.

Amu's eyes widened, she didn't know what was coming over her, but she kept getting this weird pain in her heart. Specks of blue kept clouding her thoughts and she couldn't think straight. She shook off the thoughts, they couldn't possibly mean anything.

Turning around she gave a smile towards her friend and shook her head, "Yeah, everything's fine, Utau. "

Utau crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at her, she knew something was up every time she made _that _smile. It wasn't your average ordinary happy smile, it was a smile she always made when she was hiding something.

"Amu, don't lie to me. I know something's up?" She protested.

She held her hands up in defence and smiled nervously, "Okay, fine, fine. You got me. I was feeling a little bit home sick and I was missing my parents and my sister. Honestly."

"You miss him don-"

"I have arrived!"

Utau was cut off suddenly when the door slammed open a little too loudly, as the always ecstatic Yaya Yuki made a grand entrance standing there with her hands up in the air smiling joyfully.

"I'm so excited to spend my first year of college with my two favourite girls!" Amu and Utau were a bit stunned at first, but then smiled back at her before being crushed with a hug by the brunette.

"Geez, someone's happy." Utau said, sarcastically.

"Well, duh! Guys it's college, you know it's supposed to be like the best years of your life! I wonder if it's gonna be like how it is in the movies?" Yaya spoke a mile a minute and squealed, which was ear deafening.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Before you start speaking of such crazy ideas, we have to get our dorm room in order still. Because to be honest it's far from finished." Amu halted her hyper active friend by putting a hand up in front of her face and squinting her eyes in pain from the squeal. That girl could get hyper off of nothing, but if she ever got near candy or caffeine there's no escaping.

"I agree with Amu. Let's fix this place up and don't sit around doing nothing.. I've had to do most of it so far, because some people just like to day dream." She nodded her head, agreeing to that. Utau stared at Amu specifically. The girl had practically spent her whole day just sitting there doing who knows, but at some point she wanted to get down to the bottom of it. But for now they were far from finished moving in. All they had so far was a bunch of boxes that they had to unpack and still had more to bring into their room.

Yaya puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, she was not happy with this idea in the least, "But, Uta-"

"U-uh.. I-I was just going to bring in more stuff.." She never got to finish her sentence because Utau had sent her the angriest glare, which scared her into helping as she bolted out of the room. If nobody would help, Utau would have someway of making them help out even if that way was by threatening.

"We haven't even started school yet and already you are shooting people death glare's." Amu couldn't help it, but she started to burst out laughing. It took her mind off the other things she was worried about at the moment and made her mood lift more from it's previous state.

"Shut up! We still have plenty of work to do.. so get a move on!" Utau pouted, and walked quickly out of the room to get more of her things.

Amu giggled a bit more, she felt so much better now. If it weren't for Utau and Yaya being here with her, she probably would be a mess without them. She walked over to the window that was right in front of her bed and sat down, putting her arms on the windowsill and resting her head on them. She was staring out at the campus from what her window could see and smiled a bit. _Maybe it won't be that bad? I still wish he could have been here with us.. it just doesn't feel the same without him. _

* * *

The room was filled with music and resounded off of every wall in the room. The rhythm and timing of all the instruments were in perfect harmony, the melody was bitter sweet to the ear, but it was full of feeling. The song soon came to it's end, as the Professor at the head of the Orchestra raised the sticks into the air and brought them down slowly until not a sound could be heard.

"Alright, good job everyone. I'll see you again tomorrow. Remember to keep practising it's very important." The professor spoke and fixed the spectacles on his face as everyone began to exit the room.

"Hey, Mr. Tsukiyomi. Good work today, you seem to always be getting better every single day. I'm sure your father is quite proud of you." He spoke kindly. Ikuto had the exact same music teacher as his father did when he went to this college, so he was very well-known around because of his father and his musical career.

"Thank you, Mr. Lawrence. Everyone always keeps telling me that." He replied. He was the most talked about person at school, because he was the son of a famous violinist. It got really annoying at times. He wanted to make at least some friends here instead of only have friends that liked him just because of his father or his talent. He wanted them to know him for him, not for somebody else. Though he acted unfazed most of the time. He knew he had really good friends. Back in Japan where he left everyone.

After graduation and everyone had chosen which college they were going to, he wanted to go to the same one that Amu and Utau were going to, but he had been accepted already at the music school in England and couldn't say no. The music program was excellent and was a very prestigious music school. Of course he missed all of his family and friends back in Japan, but he promised he would come visit from time to time and would never lose contact with anyone.

He made his way back to his dorm room and was never surprised to hear some sort of musical instrument in the hallway every time. He finally got to his door, which was the very last one at the end of the hall and opened it before being greeted by his roommate.

"Hey, Ikuto." He said and waved at him from his desk.

"Yo, Kyle." He replied back and waved a lazy hand back and made his way to his side of the room, setting his stuff down. Kyle was almost finished at the school and was graduating that year. He had brown hair and green eyes and occasionally wore glasses when he was working.

"Anything new happen?" He questioned. Turning away from his homework and stretched his arms above his head.

"Nope. Just the usual, like always." He replied, shrugging. Everyday was always the same. Either he was being bombarded by people who kept asking him questions or girls who didn't know how to get a clue that he wasn't interested in them. There was only one girl who came to mind and to him she was all he wanted.

"Soooo you gonna call her?" He prolonged the 'o' and asked him again.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, that girl you always keep telling me about? What was her name again-"

"Amu. Her name is Amu." He cut him off and was very blunt and to the point with his words.

"Right! So dude are you going to?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can whenever. She's probably busy right now or she's with my sister and her friends." Of course he wanted to talk to Amu, but always wanted to wait till it was night. Never again would he talk on the phone during the day, because Kyle would always embarrass him, especially when he was speaking to Amu. Their semester started earlier than her college and why he had already experienced what his classes were like.

"Dude, don't give me that bullshit. The look on your face says it all." He stated.

"Does that mean you'll leave the room so I can talk to her in peace for once?" Ikuto crossed his arms and eyed him seriously,

Kyle laughed at this and gave him a thumbs up, "Yeah, don't worry. I won't bug you while you're speaking to you _girlfriend!" _

Kyle smirked, and this made Ikuto's eyes widen and practically facepalm himself.

"She's not my girlfriend! We've just been really good friends ever since we were kids. Though I wish that could change..." He said, but the last thing he said was in more of a whisper that his friend couldn't hear.

"Yet. What happened in highschool? If you liked her-"

"It's not that easy, Kyle. I know she's always liked my brother Tadase." Ikuto sighed, he saw the way she looked at Tadase. She would smile of course around both of them, but he only made her blush whenever he teased her or bugged her about something. With Tadase she would naturally blush. Though he was always there for her whenever she needed somebody to confide in.

"And how do you know that?" He questioned.

"I just do." He shrugged, being completely blunt.

"Did you ever ask her?" He questioned him yet again, Kyle didn't know why his friend didn't even go out with any girl.

"Why the hell would I ask her?" His voice suddenly became more angrier, though it was in a much lower tone than normal.

"Ah.. sorry. I guess that's probably not the best idea.. I mean I've tried it before." He said and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"And what did that get you, hmm?" He asked.

"Umm.. well... Okay fine. I got friend-zoned and she told me she liked somebody else." He finally said and threw his arms into the air in frustration.

"Ouch, that's rough."

"No kidding." He had a pained expression on his face, but later on smiled.

"Sure I was hurt, but she was more like a sister to me than anything." He shrugged, but then realized what he had said though before he could say anything, Ikuto spoke.

"Oh? So you're into that kinda stuff. Geez, Kyle. I didn't take you for the sister complex type guy, but now I'm starting to re-think my opinion about you." Ikuto spoke sarcastically and tried his best not to start laughing.

"Shut up! It's not like that! I just – just whatever! You understand what I mean. It's like a friendship that you have with Amu." Kyle was flailing his arms every which way in complete embarrassment and crossed his arms afterwards.

"But I didn't call her my sister. I said best friend. There's a difference." Ikuto stated, proving his point.

Kyle opened up his mouth in further protest, but shut it just as fast and grumbled words under his breath, "Bu – whatever.."

Ikuto chuckled a bit, "Don't get so mad I was only stating the facts." He said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. So. Ikuto." He started and stared straight at him.

"Yes?"

"You gonna call her?"

"Are you gonna solve out your sister complex?"

"Hey! I – ugh, never mind. You know what as a matter a fact, I'm gonna go out there and ask a girl out!"

"Oh really? Good luck with that. Try not to think of her as your sister." Ikuto smirked, this was way too easy for him, every time they would have an argument like this he always won.

"Watch and learn, Tsukiyomi, watch and learn." And with that Kyle confidently strode out of the dorm room to whatever destination he was off to.

When he finally heard the door shut and the sound of footsteps getting farther and farther away, Ikuto let out a long sigh and plopped backwards onto his bed. His mind was racing with all sorts of things, homework, memories, calling Amu – C_rap. _He mentally scolded himself. He had completely forgotten he promised to call her right after he got out of his class. He wondered how long he had been talking to his roommate and tilted his head to the side to look at the clock on the wall, _shit. _It was well over an hour since his class finished. Yup, this year was definitely going to be an interesting one.

* * *

**So for the first chapter... how was it? I didn't want the first chapter to be too long or too short, I wanted to make sure I got the introduction out of the way and soon the plot will start to stretch out. What do you all think of it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in what a month? I was finishing up with exams, projects and all that stuff. I'm on summer vacation now, so I might update sooner! It took me a while to write this though. I kept getting writer's block and wasn't sure if it was good or long enough. I'm gonna start working on chapter 3 soon.. I don't know when I'll be done that, but just to say again... It took me a while to write this, I would get some ideas and write them down and I got some random inspiration when I was on the bus home one time. Inspiration can happen in the most random places XD**

* * *

Amu let out a long sigh, finally everything had been settled with. Their room actually looked like a liveable space now compared to the empty state it was in before. She walked over to the couch and crashed onto it, placing her arm over her eyes.

"I'm glad that's over and done with." She sighed again, _geez, all I've been doing is sighing all day.. what is wrong with me? _Amu pondered this in her mind, ever since she re-called that past memory of her as a child with, Ikuto, Utau and Tadase, she couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something kept wanting to poke into her mind and it was almost giving her a headache from thinking about it too much. She shook her head and sat up straight, _I'm sure it's nothing, I'm probably just feeling nostalgic is all. _Yeah, that was it. She convinced herself it was just that and pushed those thoughts aside for now.

"There you go again." Utau rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, as she sat down next to Amu on the couch. Ever since they had come here she always seemed to be in some other place. Amu was never like this in high school, maybe it was because of the sudden change? Maybe she was feeling homesick?She wanted to get to the bottom of this, but decided not to pry, fearing it could be something that Amu wasn't ready to talk about yet for whatever reason. Even though she was like a sister to her.

"Hmm? Utau, for the millionth time I'm fine!" Amu crossed her arms just as Utau did and huffed a bit annoyed. She knew Utau meant well but now it was getting a bit repetitive.

"Alright, calm down. Anyways, my brother called me a while ago, he told me to tell you that he's gonna call you. Something about wanting to catch up on things." Utau said, she watched as her best friend's expression went from aggravated to curious in mere seconds.

"Really, he did?" Amu asked, her expression softening and letting her arms fall beside her on the couch.

"Hmm, why do you look so surprised? Could it be that you are extremely eager to talk to my brother?" She had a teasing smile on her lips and directed it at Amu, which in turn made her cheeks instantly burn a light pink.

"N-no, it's nothing like that! It's just.. it's been so long since I've heard from him." She turned her face away from Utau's teasing gaze and cursed at herself lowly for stuttering so easily.

"Is that so? Your words say one thing, but the redness on your face tells a different story." Utau smirked and tapped a questioning finger against her chin in further thought. Amu tried to calm down her burning cheeks by thinking of something else, but her plans failed. Gosh, she came to think that maybe siblings would have different traits, though Ikuto and Utau seemed to share that same teasing personality in a way.

"I-" Amu's phone began to start ringing, her ring tone on full blast and blaring throughout the entire room. They both glanced at each other with that same challenging look in their eyes and both bolted to grab the phone. Amu got tripped by the blonde and quickly snatched her phone, clicking the answer button and pressing it to her ear with that same teasing smirk across her face.

"Ikuto! Hi!" She cheerfully spoke into the phone and got an angry look from Amu who was recovering from the fall and tried to grab the phone away from her friend.

"_Utau? Why are you on Amu's phone?_" She heard Ikuto finally speak on the other line and switched the phone to her other hand, stopping Amu's attempt to grab it, but she just continued to pry it out of her hands.

"Amu is just _dying_ to speak to you, brother." She put a lot of emphasis on the word dying and tried to sound as dramatic as possible.

"You'll be the one dying if you don't give me back my phone!" Amu bit down on her teeth and spoke angrily through them to get her point across.

"Oh, Amu, but you love me too much to do such things." She smiled innocently, and all Utau heard from the other line was Ikuto making sighing noises. And just when she was about to retort back the phone was snatched out of her hands and she tumbled off the bed.

"Oww, Amu. You didn't have to push me off!" She pouted and crossed her arms looking unamused.

"Oh, Utau, you know I love you, but that was greatly needed you see." She spoke in a sarcastic tone and smirked back at her for the victory she just achieved. Amu heard Ikuto start to burst out in fits of laughter through the phone and it made her smile.

"Right, well, I'm going to go and take a shower since I am no longer needed at the moment." Utau gave a fake hurt expression and quickly got up off the ground and grabbed her towel. Before she left Utau turned around and winked at Amu, as she giggled to herself before disappearing into the bathroom.

Amu raised an eyebrow curiously at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what's up on your end?" She asked, plopping herself down onto her bed and extending her legs in the air, waving them around randomly out of boredom.

"Hmm... Well, nothing out of the ordinary, but I guess girl problems." He responded.

Her eyes widened, of course it was nothing she hadn't heard of before. Ikuto had been really popular with the girls in high school. Of course she'd seen him go out with girls, but he never seemed happy, he seemed unhappy, almost emotionless. But with her it was different, he acted full of energy, teasing, happy. It made no sense to her to why she was so special?

"Oh I see." She said, it was meant to come out sounding rather bored, but instead it came out sounding sad.

"Jealous are we, Amu?" He said, his voice suddenly sounding teasing.

She could practically feel him smirking through the phone. Her cheeks instantly started to heat up and she let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it that he made her so damn flustered, but so flipping infuriated at the same time.

"I am not jealous!" Amu yelled through the phone, and Ikuto cringed a few inches away from the phone.

"Heh, sure you aren't." He said sarcastically and laughed.

"I am!" Geez, was he trying to set her off or something? By this point she was going to rage, but decided against it and calmed herself down a bit.

"Alright, alright. Anyways, how was the move?" He asked.

"It was okay, but to be honest, I'm so drained. It was so much work... Well, at the end Utau and Yaya finished with their stuff and I was the last one. So I guess it's just me." She laughed awkwardly.

"Of course, always the last one for everything it seems." He said.

And it wasn't a lie either. It had always been that way for her. Always last to finish a test, finish a task, last one to find when they were playing games that required people to hide, and many other things.

It annoyed her, but she was starting to live with it, though she was really determined to change that fact.

"How's school there been so far?" She asked.

"It's been interesting, my roommate is basically my only real friend here. Everyone else just wants to be friends with me because they know I'm the son to the famous musician, Aruto, my father. So making friends isn't exactly my forte at the moment." Amu could sense the anger and annoyance in his voice, she felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry about that, Ikuto. I really wish you could have been here with us, that way you wouldn't feel alone." She said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ah, it's fine. So, Miss soon to be college student. You ready for your first day of college classes tomorrow?" He replied. Though he was completely jumping the subject, although it didn't seem to bug her that much.

"I'm really nervous..." Honestly, she didn't know what to expect. Would she meet new people? Make a fool of herself? A million questions kept swirling around in her head and were making her feel dizzy.

"Don't be. Sure, every experience is scary at first, but once you confront it. You won't feel so nervous anymore. I mean look at me, I'm thousands of miles away from home. A part of me didn't want to, but it was something I had to do. See what I mean?" He explained very thoroughly.

"Yeah, but, that's you. You're never afraid of anything." She sighed, and let her legs fall back onto the mattress.

"That's not true. I am afraid of things, like losing somebody, and other things. And besides do you remember that time when we went horse back riding?" He questioned.

"Mhm. I remember." She replied with a hum.

"Well think of it this way, remember how you were afraid to actually ride the horse because you thought it would go too fast and throw you off? Think of the horse as school." He said.

"But this is different, this is college. Not something as simple as riding a horse." She replied back, raising her eyebrow in question.

"It wasn't simple the first time you went to try it, was it? Nothing is simple or easy at the beginning. We come to think that it's hard or impossible, but really all it takes is practice and patience. You were frustrated at first, but when you finally started to get the hang of it you were glad." He was completely right. Everything always seems to start off looking difficult and if she really put her mind to it, she could overcome anything. Well not everything, but her first day of college would be a good start.

"You're completely right. You always know what to say, don't you?" She smiled and giggled slightly.

"Naturally." He chuckled.

Amu's concentration was suddenly interrupted, when the memory they were just speaking about flooded her mind.

"_Come on, it's not that scary." Ikuto was pointing towards the horse and was trying to sound as reassuring as possible._

"_Yeah, well, that horse looks like it's giving me the death glare." Amu crossed her arms across her chest, and continued to back away little by little from the stable. _

"_Geez. You know you were the one who wanted to go anyways. No point in chickening out now." Ikuto smirked and leaned against a post. _

"_Correction, you were the one who dragged me here!" She yelled and huffed frustratedly._

"_Ouch. That's hurtful, Amu." He placed a hand on his chest with a fake look of hurt. _

"_You'll heal." She retorted and rolled her eyes at him._

"_Well, we're here for the day. So you better go and try to concur your fear, unless you want me to go on the horse with you?" He walked over to her and got close to her face, with that teasing smile of his._

_Her cheeks instantly blazed red and she turned around quickly to hide her face, "Pssh, you pervert. I'll go on it myself! Just watch me!"_

_Amu turned back around to Ikuto and smirked confidently in his direction and walked over to the horse slowly._

"_And to think that you were the one that said horses were her favourite animal." Ikuto spoke sarcastically, staring off in another direction._

"_I do like them, it's just this one.. there's something about it that doesn't seem right." The owners at the ranch said that one of the horses wasn't exactly friendly towards everyone, they called her Stubborn Sally. Weird name right? And apparently they had just happen to pick that one horse out of all the others, they could have picked they had to choose this one. The horse was a really dark color, probably the darkest color of fur she had ever seen on a horse, and it's eyes were such an odd color of brown they almost looked red. _

"_Well, if anything happens you know I'm right here." He said. _

_She trusted in his words and walked closer to the horse, it kept breathing deeply and had it's eyes locked on hers. Maybe the horse was just misunderstood? And it wasn't like she hadn't rode a horse before, maybe it just had a complicated personality? _

_She smiled and cautiously reached out her hand to pet the horse, it got startled at first and snorted. _

"_Hey, girl." She spoke softly and stroked the horse's mane and it seemed to relax under her touch. Ikuto was surprised and kept a close eye on the two. _

"_Why don't we go for a run, huh girl?" She asked and the horse neighed. She jumped back slightly only to realize that the horse turned around. Was it letting her get on it's back? _

_``Ikuto, quick get the saddle." She whispered over to him and he nodded in reply. He ran back into the stable to grab a saddle. Seconds later Ikuto came running back over with a horse saddle, he was about to place the saddle on the horse when it neighed and snorted at him. _

"_Looks like she likes me better." She laughed and Ikuto pouted. _

"_Hmph, whatever." He sighed in defeat and went back to leaning against the stable door._

_Amu carefully placed the saddle on the horse and saw that she was calm. She carefully got up onto the horse and slipped her feet into the foot rests. _

"_I don't think you're stubborn, just need a little attention or even a friend." The horse neighed again and bolted around the fenced-in field. Amu let out a scream, though it wasn't one from fear it was out of pure joy. Ikuto's eyes widened and he instantly became concerned, but once he saw that she was smiling he smiled in turn._

_The owners came out from their house running to the source of the screaming and stopped in amazement. _

"_Amazing, I've never seen anyone be able to actually ride Sally." The woman said, her mouth wide open in shock. _

"_What can you say, Amu just has that special something." Ikuto said and shrugged, his smile still evident on his face._

_The horse soon came to a halt and she petted it's head, "She's a great horse. I think she was just a bit jealous that the other horses were getting more attention." Sally neighed loudly and she giggled._

"_What you don't agree with me, girl?" Sally went and licked her hand, Amu re-retracted her hand away and wiped it off on her jeans._

"_Hey!" She exclaimed and the horse neighed again._

"_I'm just so surprised you were able to tame that stubborn horse." The man said, and was elbowed in the ribs by the woman. _

"_That's not nice, Gerald!" She scowled at him, and the man now known as Gerald winced in pain clutching his side._

"_Well you didn't have to hit me, Claire!" He yelled back._

_Claire rolled her eyes at her husband and turned her attention back to Amu,"What he meant to say was, it was surprising to see that you got Sally to become so friendly, when she is usually so cold towards everyone." Claire said, she formed a closed eye smile and helped Amu down from the horse. _

"_See, told you. Now that wasn't so scary, was it?" Ikuto walked over and smiled at her and she blushed slightly. _

"_Thank you." Amu smiled back at everyone. She really did have something special about her. Whether people or animals, she could brighten anyone's day._

"Amu, earth to Amu! You there?" Amu was brought back from her day dreaming by Ikuto's voice, and blinked a couple of times before replying back.

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking about something." She said sheepishly.

"Hmm? About what?" He asked.

"Uh, um, nothing really. Just a past memory is all." She replied.

"Really now? Come on you can tell me, Amu." It wasn't really a question, but more like he was begging her to tell him.

"Really. It's nothing." She said rather bluntly. Why did he want to know so badly, though why did it bug her so much that she didn't want to tell him?

"Amu, I know you, and you tend to hide things. So come on, out with it." His voice sounding more demanding and it kinda scared her a bit.

"Watcha talkin' about, I'm totally fine!" She made a weird voice and it came out a bit nervous and shaky.

"Amu."

"Ikuto."

They both burst out in laughter, she wiped a tear away from her eye from laughing so much and sat up on the bed.

"You weirdo." He said, his laughter subsiding into a low chuckle until his voice went back to normal.

"A-am not!" She blushed in embarrassment and stuttered.

"Are too!" He sang.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Alright children, calm down." Utau said sarcastically, suddenly coming out of the bathroom with her pyjamas on and a towel in her hands that was drying her hair.

"Yes, mother." Ikuto replied back, just as sarcastic.

"Talk to you later, Ikuto." Amu said between fits of laughter.

"See ya, Amu." He quickly replied back, as she clicked the red end call button on her phone.

"You guys didn't seem to talk for long, did you?" Utau eyed her friend curiously, she thought they'd still be on the phone late into the night.

"Really? It felt like we were talking to each other on the phone for hours." Amu replied, a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, to think that you haven't seen Ikuto in a really long time, I'd thought you two would be speaking till early in the morning." She said, and walked over to her bed, grabbing a hair band from the nightstand by her bed and tied her hair into a messy bun.

Amu shook her head, "Nah, he has class early in the morning–" She paused to quickly let out a yawn and continued, "Besides, we officially start as college students tomorrow. It's best if we get some sleep."

Utau simply nodded in agreement, and turned off the lights with only the moonlight as their source of light in the room.

The room suddenly became dead silent, although Amu was completely unfazed by it. Since her conversation with Ikuto she was too happy to have any negative thoughts. It was almost as if the silence was peaceful and somewhat relaxing.

She stared over at her friends briefly, seeing Yaya huddled up in a ball on her bed and she let out a silent giggle. And then Utau who looked to have a normal sleeping position if that was even possible? Sighing, she finally closed her eyes and kept the same smile on her face, letting her mind drift off to the dream world.

* * *

Amu slowly opened up her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She sat up on her bed and stared at her frantic friends with half-lidded eyes, her eyes suddenly widened finally fully awake and completely understood the situation in front of her.

'_CRAP! I'm gonna be late!' _She quickly ripped the blankets off of her and went to her drawers, throwing on whatever she found first. Which was just a simple pair of skinny jeans and a black top that had lots of mini white hearts scattered in every which way. Slipping on some random sneakers, she didn't even pay attention to the clock and ran over to the fridge grabbing an apple and racing to the door.

"Bye, Utau, Yaya! See you guys soon!" She slammed the door behind her and started to race to campus to her first class, her hair was still in a bedhead state, but at the moment she didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was getting to class.

"Should we have told her that it's a bit early to go?" Yaya questioned, as she brushed out her hair and slowly put her hair into two pigtails that were held by red ribbons.

"Nah, I think she'll learn when she see's hardly anyone there yet." Utau grinned evilly and continued her daily morning routine.

Amu panted, almost out of breath and held onto the class door for support until she got her breathing under control. She finally looked up to see there wasn't much people and smacked her forehead.

_'Great! I came too early! Well.. at least I'm not the only one, right?' _She made her way over to a seat by a blonde haired girl, she looked really small for a college student but didn't think anything of it and sat down.

"Hey, bedhead." The blonde beside her said, completely serious.

She turned her head to see her staring at her, at her head mostly. She quickly went and fixed her hair as best she could and stared back at her, "Hey there, shorty." She said with the same seriousness.

That seemed to send something off at the once calm and composed blonde, "Hey! I can't help it if I'm short!" She fumed and sent daggers at Amu with her eyes.

Amu laughed a bit nervously, and bit her lip staring away. _'Great.. first day of college and I made someone angry... What am I turning into Utau?!' _

She turned her attention back to the blonde and smiled, which earned her an angry glare,

"Look, we started off on the wrong foot. How about we start over, okay?" Amu said, holding out her hand to the blonde nervously, she hesitated to go and shake her hand and was about to, but brought her hand back.

"My name's Amu Hinamori, it's nice to meet you." She awkwardly brought her hand away to rub the back of her neck and smiled, even though the whole situation was getting awkward.

"It's nice to meet you, Amu." She finally spoke up and could almost see a tiny smile forming on her lips, but it was very faint.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what your name is?" She titled her head slightly to the side curiously.

"Maybe, maybe not." She smirked in her direction and Amu just rolled her eyes,

"Well it's nice to meet you anyway."

"Likewise."

Their attention was suddenly directed over to the door, where a very preppy looking girl walked in acting like she was the queen of the world. She was walking right towards their table, she looked over at the blonde and saw pure hatred in her eyes that were directed at the red head that was now standing in front of them.

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat." The red head said in the most prissiest voice she could muster and pointed right at Amu.

"Does it say your name on it, I don't think so?" Amu crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in further protest at the girl in front of the desk.

"If I say it's mine, then it's mine! Now get up! Before I make you get up!" She yelled, and made a few people in the class jump.

"Leave her alone, Saaya. You can't always get everything you want." The blonde jumped into the conversation and stood up to her, giving Saaya the angriest glare.

"Tch. Bitch." Saaya spoke under her breath and began to walk away, though it didn't go un-noticed by the both of them.

"Same to you!" Amu yelled over to her and saw Saaya clenching her fists, her face full of rage.

"Well she seems pleasant." Amu said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"No kidding. You should have seen her at orientation yesterday, she acted like she ran the place." Rima scowled, recalling the events of yesterday.

"There was orientation yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah, for all of us new students. Weren't you there?" The blonde eyed her curiously, almost every new student knew about that.

"Ah, sorry. Me and my friends were too busy fixing up our dorm room and never knew about that." She laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Oh I see, well it was yesterday. To be honest though it was boring." She sighed out of boredom.

"Who is she anyway?" Amu questioned. She stared over at Saaya for a minute and quickly turned away when she saw her give the most creepiest grin she had ever seen. It made her have chills run down her spine.

"That's Saaya Yamabuki, she's a second year here, but she's also the president of the student council, head of a sorority, or as I like to call her miss prissy pants." She crossed her arms and scoffed in Saaya's direction.

"She seems like a _complete_ bundle of sunshine." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she rolled her eyes. The blonde simply laughed at her comment.

"But seriously, the only time I've seen sorority's is in movies or books. To be honest they're overly cliched." She said, propping her hand on her cheek and drawing circles on the desk with her finger.

"Right? I find them completely lame." She replied. The both of them burst into silent laughter as to not disrupt the others or catch the attention of Saaya.

"By the way, my name is Rima Mashiro." Rima smiled and held out her hand this time.

At first Amu thought she was this tough and joking girl who didn't seem approachable, but once she got to talk to her a bit it didn't seem that way at all.

"It's nice to finally know your name, Rima." Amu smiled and politely went and shook her hand.

"No problem, Amu." She smiled back and turned her attention to the front of the class, the teacher finally showing up.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late everyon-" Suddenly the teacher tripped and his books fell to the ground.

"Ahaha, I'm such a klutz." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and went to grab all of his books that he dropped.

Everyone stared over at the teacher and quiet laughter could be heard from everyone, which didn't seem to bug the teacher at all.

_'Is this guy serious?' _Amu raised her eyebrows questioningly at the guy, _'Are all teachers in college like this?' _Probably not. From what her high school teachers told her, college teachers were supposedly scary and strict, not so carefree and happy.

"Alright, good morning students! My name is Professor Nikaidou Yuu, but you all can just call me Nikaidou. And I hope that we all have a great year together!" He finally finished saying and smiled, while writing his name on the chalkboard behind him.

"Now, let's go through this list so I can get to know everyone's names and we will get started with today's first lesson." He slowly went through the list of names to make sure it got them right. But what made Amu feel uncomfortable was that Saaya had been staring at her this whole time, she was obviously up to something.

_'So her name is Amu Hinamori, huh? Well then, prepare to be in for a world of trouble, Amu." _

* * *

Second period had started and to think she thought that this one would be easier than the last, but nope. Not a chance. It was gym class, not that she disliked it, she just hated the idea of running. Which is what they were doing at the moment.

_'Ugh, why does this darn field have to be so huge..' _She thought to herself. She was running as best as she could, but her legs and her lungs just weren't listening to her. They felt like they were on fire and her breathing became very deep and breathless. Her legs were starting to feel like jelly and wanted to stop, but she didn't want to be the last one at the finish line, so she pressed on using all of her energy that she had left.

Amu looked behind herself to see that there was still other people behind her, she took a deep breath and looked ahead of her. Without even seeing it she tripped over a rock and tumbled to the ground, scraping up her knees in the process.

"You took quite a fall there, here let me help you up." Amu lifted her head up to see a boy with a brown hair and green eyes and a goofy smile on his face. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Erm, yeah. I should have watched where I was going. Thank you." She said in between taking a breath of air, she tried to stand on her own two legs but she kept falling.

"No problem! Why don't I help you walk?" He offered politely and held her by the waist to keep her from falling.

"No, no, you don't have to do that! I can walk perfectly fine on my own." She didn't want to admit it, but she had pushed herself too much while running. She wanted to show that she could make it, but she couldn't even stand on her feet without falling.

"Are you sure about that, you can hardly stand?" He smirked and let go of her, she stood there for a few seconds and saw that she wasn't falling. She crossed her arms and smirked right back at him, though as soon as she took one step forward she fell right into him.

"What was that again, you can walk on your own now?" He had that same goofy grin on that he did a second ago and Amu's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Shut up! I just pushed myself too hard that's all." She stated rather proudly.

"I'm Kukai Souma, nice to meet you." He laughed and continued to smile that goofy smile.

After a few minutes of just standing around she was finally able to walk on her own again, "Nice to meet you, Kukai. My name's Amu Hinamori."

"Hey, Kukai! You left me all the way back there, I told you not to run so fast!" Another boy came running forward and stopped in front of us, his hands on his knees catching his breath. He had long dark purple hair and finally looked up at both of them.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that, Nagi, I was helping out this girl here when she fell. This is Amu Hinamori." He said, and wrapped his arm around Amu's shoulder like they had been friends for a long time. She gave an awkward smile towards the dark haired boy and felt a bit uncomfortable with his gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Amu." Nagi said and smiled over towards Amu, then his expression soon turned sour towards Kukai, "I told you not to call me that, it's Nagihiko."

"Yeah, yeah. Nagi." He chuckled and Nagi filled up with rage and was about to storm off when Amu jumped in,

"I think it suits you." He turned around and stared at her with his eyes a bit wide.

"You really think so?" His eyes seemed a bit hopeful and he smiled.

"Yeah, it's a great nickname, Nagi." She smiled and he went up and shook her hand.

"I'm glad. Just the way Kukai always said it was a bit odd." He said and did a closed eye smile.

"Odd? Nagi, that's so mean." He made a hurt puppy look and Nagi smirked.

Amu giggled at the two boys and that made them stop their banter, as they started staring at her curiously.

"What's so funny?" They both said and this made Amu laugh even more.

"You guys just seem like they best of friends." The mood turned serious for a second before they laughed as well.

"Well me and Kukai have been best friends since we were kids, so we occasionally fight from time to time, isn't that right Kukai." Nagi wrapped his arm around Kukai and chuckled jokingly and he did just the same.

"Right you are, buddy." They both had weird creepy smiles on their faces to each other,

Amu shook her head and laughed a bit, "You guys are so weird."

"Well weirdness is the best kind of people." Kukai stated and grinned widely, wrapping both his arms around Nagi and Amu.

Looking around she noticed they were the only three left on the track.

"Guys we better hurry up and get back." She said and they both nodded, they walked back over to their other classmates and the teacher. Not even bothering that Kukai still had his arms around their shoulders, for the moment it was fun.

* * *

**Sooooooo, how was it? I made this chapter extra long! c: I was gonna add one more, but I decided not to since it would be way too long XD Amu's day at college will continue in the next chapter, I don't have everything planned out for chapter 3, but we'll see how it all turns out. Hope you guys liked it! I hope none of the characters were OOC? I kinda wrote a bit sloppy at the end.. eek! o.o So tell me what you guys thought of it? Review if you can! It would make me really happy if you did. cx  
**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. If you see any spelling mistakes and such, you could point them out, but I think I looked over this over a million times just to see o.o Anyways, that's it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! Whut? I haven't updated in almost two months? o.o I'm so sorry everyone for leaving you guys wondering for that long... Again, I got writer's block that evil, evil little thing! And at times I wasn't sure if my story sounded that great, so I stopped writing then I went back to it when I became inspired. And also, I know every fanfic author says this, but thank you everyone for taking an interest in my story! c: I really wasn't sure if anyone would like it or not or if it sounded boring? xP But I think everyone feels like that when they are creating something? :o **

**Anyways, since I've been gone for a while, this chapter is pretty long... Cause 8,000 words?! GEEBUS! I don't even know how it got to be that long, but it somehow ended up being that way. I hope you guys are okay with that? I'll try to make the chapters not as lengthy, unless you guys like them like this? Oh yeah, and at one part in the story you should listen to, "Give me love, by Ed Sheeran." I kept listening to it when I was writing this certain part, which you will get to! **

**Oh before I forget, Happy Canada Day! Is there anyone else that lives in Canada like me? **

* * *

The day stretched on as if it were never ending, as if time was just taunting everyone and going as slow as a snail.

Though for Amu her smile just couldn't be hidden, ever since yesterday her smile never faltered. Except for maybe when she had met Saaya. She shivered at the memory, that evil glint she had in her eyes like she was up to something horrid still haunted her.

Her day was going way better than she had ever expected it to be. She made a couple of new friends, first off Rima. Who seemed like a girl who kept to herself and had a serious attitude, but once she got to talk to her they had become friends at least for now, she was still a complete mystery to her.

Then there was Kukai and Nagihiko. The two of them together were hilarious. She thought back to the memory in her first gym class of the semester, Kukai has a very goofy, happy go lucky personality. That was all she knew for now, 'M_aybe I'll get to know him better as the year goes on?' _She smiled at the thought. It would be great to have him as a close guy friend, and the same went for Nagihiko.

She had never seen any guy with such long hair as him. She snickered to herself and could think of all the plans she had in mind to do to his hair. Nothing weird of course, Amu just wanted to practice doing different hair styles on it, if he'd let her. Nagihiko or more preferably Nagi, is what she decided to call him too. For some reason he didn't like the name, but when she said it, it didn't seem to bother him at all and now he started to warm up to the nickname.

She was also surprised when they all exchanged cell phone numbers, considering they had only just met today. But to her, it made her feel really happy. Her lunch period also went great. She met up with Utau and Yaya and told them all about what had happened so far, and they exchanged their experience as well. Though when she was there, she noticed Rima all alone by herself. And Amu being Amu, she went up to her and brought her over to her friends, introducing her to them. They quickly accepted her and for the second time that day she noticed her smiling, not that serious straight face she had when she first met her.

"_Amu, where are you going?" She payed no attention to Utau's demanding pleas and continued to walk over to Rima. She looked like she was trying to seclude herself from everyone else and sat in silence, eating her sandwich. _

_Amu lightly tapped her shoulder and her shoulders shot up in surprise, quickly looking behind her she rolled her eyes. _

"_Oh, it's you." Amu furrowed her brows at her. What kind of response was that? _

"_Yes, it's me. Gee, you sound so happy to see me." Amu said just as sarcastically as she did and took a seat next to her._

_Rima didn't move an inch and continued to eat her sandwich. Amu clenched her teeth together in frustration. 'What the hell? And to think I thought we were actually getting somewhere.' She let out a sigh and released the tension in her jaw so that it could relax._

"_I haven't got many friends... You're the first person that's actually wanted to talk to me at this school..." Her voice got so quiet it was so hard to hear what she was saying, but somehow Amu was able to hear every word._

_She was completely surprised. Someone like her not having any friends? _

"_Why would anyone not wanna be friends with you? You seem like a great person! And the way you stood up to miss prissy pants like that was awesome!" Amu said, her voice raising towards the end with her mouth wide open in shock._

_Rima let out a giggle at the name she used to define Saaya. Her laughter soon quieted and her face went back to it's serious state._

"_Thank you, but in elementary and all through high school.. sure I had friends I guess you could say, but they weren't really my friends. They only said that so they could tell their real friends and family that they knew someone from a famous family." Her voice was quivering just a bit and she bit down on her lip to what it looked like to stop herself from crying._

"_That sounds like a problem with one of my friends, but you know what! Screw them! If they weren't willing to be you friend and get to know the real you, then they are just awful and shouldn't be considered a friend." Rima's eyes widened in shock at the words Amu said and how her voice raised in volume._

"_Yeah, you're right.. completely right. But it's hard you know, when your mother is known as a famous model and your father is an actor.. life isn't easy. It's never been easy for me. Not once, not ever." She clenched down on her teeth and her hands were balling into fists. Her voice and face were filled with rage and hate. _

"_Not to mention that my parents didn't even care that I had gotten good grades, or into a great college... they didn't even come to the talent show I was in. I was hurt. And they didn't even care!" She yelled into the air and alerted some people nearby and buried her face in her hands finally letting the tears flow, but sheltering her face from the pinkette. _

"_I know what that's like." Amu finally commented after quietly listening to her story and gave her the most reassuring face._

"_No you don't! Nobody does!" She yelled once again and was about to bolt off, when Amu grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat._

"_Yes I do." Her voice was stern and loud, this made Rima stop and turned back around to stare at Amu. _

"_I know well enough what that feels like. Maybe not what it's like to have people hawking over you just because you're related to famous people, but one of my best friends is in the same situation you have." She began and was waiting to see if Rima would say anything back, but nothing she just remained silent. _

"_His father is a famous musician. It's always been hard for him to make friends, since every girl and guy wants to just know him for that very reason. Sure he has some good friends, including me, his sister and his brother. We've always been together since we were kids. And another thing, because I was such good friends with him.. girls got jealous because of that and bullied me. I hated them all, I didn't care if they hated me or were jealous. I was there for him, the only one who truly knew him inside and out. Not just as somebody who is related to someone famous, but someone who is just as human as every other living breathing person, with emotions and feelings. He really is the best kind of guy you could have as a friend, if only people got to know the real him if they gave it a chance." She took in a deep breath and finally finished her mini speech._

_Rima's eyes widened yet again. She opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it._

"_So don't go saying that I don't understand. Because I understand completely what that's like." Her face remaining serious, as she put a hand to her heart, showing that she understood. _

"_I'm sorry. I've just never had anyone as a friend who really understood or even wanted to know me." She wiped away at the tears on her face and smiled a genuine smile at Amu._

"_Thank you, Amu." She said, and kept a smile on her face._

"_You're welcome, Rima." Amu smiled right back at her and was so happy that she was able to get through to her._

_Rima suddenly felt embarrassed. Crying in front of somebody she hardly knew, though she felt as though she had known her for a long time. As if they had been the best of friends in some other life, _

"_Ah, look at me crying like this.. I must seem so pathetic." She wiped away at the remaining tears on her face and looking somewhere other than at the pinkette._

_Amu shook her head and placed a hand on tops of hers, letting her know that she wasn't alone anymore,"I don't think you look pathetic at all. You're just a person who's kept strong for so long." _

_Rima turned her head to look back at Amu her face completely shocked, but then her expression changed dramatically._

"_But.. if you ever tell anyone that I was like this.." Her voice started to grow serious and her face looked scary. _

_Amu laughed nervously and put her hands up in defense, "Don't worry, Rima. Your secret is safe with me." _

_She smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks, because you know I got to keep up my reputation." Rima then pointed a finger at herself and had a sarcastic smirk across her lips._

_Amu rolled her eyes at her and smiled back, "But of course." _

"_Hey, Rima." _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Why don't you come and meet my friends? I'm sure they'll love you!" Amu pointed over to where her friends were sitting. Utau's face looked quite jealous and Yaya just seemed to continue on talking, while she nodded her head from time to time._

_Utau then sent over a questioning glare over to Amu, as if they were having a conversation with their eyes. She just shrugged and looked back over at Rima._

"_Come on, let's go." She got up from the bench and started to walk over when she noticed Rima wasn't following her._

"_What if they don't like me.." She finally saw her get up and walk beside her, her voice was quiet and she kept twiddling with her fingers._

"_Nonsense." She said, and dragged along Rima by the arm until they were finally standing in front of their table that was underneath a huge tree. It's branches were hovered over the table as a form of shade. _

"_Geez, Amu. You completely ditched us." Utau huffed and crossed her arms._

"_Ah, I'm sorry, but I wanted you guys to meet my new friend. This is Rima Mashiro." She gestured over to the small blonde headed girl, she looked nervous but stayed strong and stared at them all. _

"_Hello, it's nice to meet you all." Her composure went back to being calm and spoke as she normally would._

"_Oh my gosh, Amu, she's adorable!" Yaya squealed and got up out of her seat and practically hugged her to death._

_Rima was glaring daggers over at Amu, mouthing her over a message, "Get her off of me." _

_She just smiled teasingly at her and finally decided to pry off the energetic red head, "Alright, Yaya. Calm down, you don't wanna suffocate her now do you?"_

_Yaya shook her head vigorously and apologized to her, "I'm so sorry, Rima. It's just a habit."_

_She shook her head and smiled back at her, "That's fine." _

"_Well, are you guys gonna sit down or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Utau questioned, still having her arms crossed in front of her chest._

_She was gonna retort something back, but thought against it and decided it would be best not to anger Utau with her sarcasm at the moment._

"_Right, so, Rima was it?" Utau questioned and Rima simply nodded her head in reply. _

"_It's nice to meet you, Rima." Utau said, getting out of her sour mood and smiling at her._

"_The pleasures all mine. It's really nice to meet you all, Utau, Yaya." Rima smiled once again and felt genuinely happy with her life at the moment. For once things were looking up for her and she was loving ever minute of it. Hoping that it would never end._

It was a great feeling to make somebody's day. She saw the way she smiled, it was way better than that stoic expression she wore most of the time. Though it was still the first day of school, and already so much had happened to her. Was that normal? All of her other first days at school weren't as action packed as today was, or maybe that was the wrong wording? Exciting, maybe thrilling, she shook her head. Thinking about it too much would send thoughts swirling around her head like crazy, so Amu kept going forward.

Turning around a corner, she suddenly bumped into something, no someone.

"I'm sorry." She turned her head upwards to see the person she crashed into, to see a boy with jet black hair and icy blue eyes staring back at her.

"Ah, no, I'm the one who's sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy grinned sheepishly and scratched his cheek with his finger.

"Don't worry about it. Um, by any chance do you know where room 138 is?" Amu questioned, she didn't even know this boy, but it was good to ask people for directions when you've been looking around the entire college like a deer in headlights.

"No way! That's where I'm heading for the same class!" The boy shouted a little bit too enthusiastically, though she just smiled at him in reply.

"That's great, I'll just follow you if you don't mind?" Amu asked a bit nervously, she didn't want him to think she was stalking him or something.

He shook his head and laughed a little, "Nah, it's fine. Come we'll find the class together."

Amu furrowed her eyebrows at him, she thought he said that he knew where that class was, was he just as lost as her?

"Wait a minute... I thought you knew where the class was?" Great, this wouldn't be good for her to be late for one of her classes on the first day. She didn't want to get lost either, this school was so big it was like one giant maze of halls and seas of people.

"Haha, did I say that? I only know the class room number... I've actually been looking for it." The boy laughed nervously yet again.

_'So much for asking for directions...' _Amu sighed inwardly, getting lost really wasn't something she wanted to do.

"So, what would your name be?" He questioned, as they both continued to walk down the long hallways.

"You first." She gave him a playful smirk and he just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I see how it is. The name's Hikari." He simply replied and stared back at her, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Now it's your turn. What about you, pinky?" He sent a smirk right back at her, and she gave him a, "are you serious?" type look.

'_This guy?!' _She shook off the odd nickname and replied back to him, "For your information, the name's Amu, not pinky. Thank you very much." She pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Right, pinky." Hikari chuckled and ruffled Amu's pink hair making it look slightly poofy.

Rage was bubbling up inside her, as she went and fixed her hair and punched his arm lightly.

"Someone's a comedian." Amu said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at him.

"You know it." He grinned a goofy smile, though it turned into some silly looking smirk that made her giggle a bit herself.

The two of them finally arrived in front of the room, first double checking to see if it was the right class.

"Well this looks about right? Let-" Hikari stared up at the door, seeing in bold white letters on the door had the numbers, "138" Though right as he was going to say to enter the class, a voice from the hall cut him off.

"HIKARI!" Someone yelled from down the hall, a girl with short blonde hair came running quickly towards them, slightly panting from the short run.

"I can't believe you left me! I told you to wait outside of the bathroom for me, but then I see you're gone! What if I get kidnapped or something even worse?" The girl was literally shaking in fear, though her face only showed the anger she felt.

Hikari eyed her with confusion and slapped his hand to his face, this girl could be so unbelievable sometimes, "Kacey, there's no way that something like that could happen in broad day light, in a school packed with thousands of students."

The girl known as Kacey only huffed in frustration and stared away from him slightly flustered from her silly argument, "Yeah, well, I think it's still possible. You can never be too careful, ya know."

Finally calming down, the blonde turned to stare at the pinkette standing next to him who she didn't notice till now.

"Who might you be?"

Amu was a bit taken aback by her voice, it wasn't that it scared her it was that she sounded a bit angry. But why would she? She hardly even knew her, unless that she thought something was going on between her and Hikari. No, no, she hoped she didn't think anything of that.

"Oh, this is Amu! We just met and bumped into eachother, funny thing is were in this same class." He let out a laugh and patted Amu's shoulder.

"Hi there." She let out a smile, hoping that it didn't look awkward. This whole day was just making her head spin.

"Hi!" Kacey's voice squeaked in joy and she went over and hugged her, which was completely unexpected and made her eyes widen. This girl just seconds ago was giving her the cold shoulder, now she's all buddy buddy?

"I'm in this class too! I hope we can become great friends!" The blonde let go of her and held her hands , squealing excitedly.

"Yeah, same here." She nodded her head back, this girl was really energetic it made her laugh.

"Hate to break up your little group, but class is about to start." The teacher spoke from the doorway, who was just about to close the door. The three of them nodded and headed on inside.

Kacey kept nudging Hikari with her elbow in his side, she kept doing it until he finally looked at her with a agitated look on his face.

"What?" He whispered so as to not alert the teacher and get in trouble like he did last period, all because of her asking him a million different questions.

"We need to talk later." Finally putting all joking aside, her face turned serious. Not even a slight smile like he was always so used to seeing, for her lips were in a tight line and when that happened he knew she was serious.

"Got it." He sighed. If only things didn't have to turn out this way, he hated how he could determine exactly what she was referring too.

* * *

Finally the day was over, it all felt like it lasted forever, as if the hands of a clock were turning painfully slow.

Sighing a breath of relief, the pinkette trudged back to her dorm, which was on the second floor and had a pretty nice view of the campus. She could already hear a ranting conversation going on, probably about some boy Utau thought was attractive or the latest celebrity gossip she had found out about.

"-Yaya, you better not take forever in there! We only have one bathroom!" Utau yelled irritatedly, standing in front of the bathroom door with a impatient look on her face.

"And you don't? Don't worry you'll get your precious bathroom time, U-t-a-u." The brunette spoke back sarcastically, stretching out the letters in her name just to strike up her rage.

"Why you little-" Utau's rage was hard to miss, you could almost see steam shooting out of her ears if that were even possible.

The pinkette sighed and decided it was time to finally break up this little fight. Even if they were on opposite sides of the door, at least she could calm down Utau hopefully,"Utau, mind telling me what's going on?"

"What do you – oh, Amu your back." She turned around so quickly that she didn't even notice who was speaking to her. Sending the pinkette an angry glare before her face instantly softened at the sight of her friend.

She inhaled a calming breath and exhaled before continuing, "I found out about a dance that they are throwing tonight for all the new students." Utau finished saying and all over again her irritation was clearly showing.

"And this girl over here decides to take her sweet time! Doing god knows what in there." The twin tail pointed a finger accusingly at the girl who was safe inside of the bathroom.

"You do too, Utau! So don't be putting all the blame on me, that's so unfair." Yaya said, finally unlocking the bathroom door and walking out a few inches with her arms on her sides and her cheeks puffed out.

Both girls stared at Yaya's picked out attire for the dance. She was wearing a cute pink dress that had poofy sleeves, and had a flared out skirt that was also poofy, it also had ruffles lined all along the hem of it. It looked like something you would see an antique type doll wear, it was adorable and completely normal when it came to Yaya. It wasn't unusual since she always had a liking to cute and sweet things.

The pinkette nodded in approval, even if it did seem a bit young, if she liked it why ask her to change? But that wasn't what Utau thought, she raised her eyebrows at her outfit,

"Yaya, it's cute and everything... But, don't you think it's a bit too childish?" She was only looking out for her. If anyone had anything to say about her dress at the dance, she'd have to take care of them in her own _special_ way.

The redhead simply disagreed, "Yaya likes the way she looks!" She pouted again, and stuck her head up in the air away from Utau's gaze.

"Speaking in third person now, are we?" Utau questioned, this whole situation seeming amusing to her. Yaya turned her face to look back at the blonde and stuck her tongue out at her, before turning on her heel and walking back over to her side of the room to complete her look.

Amu looked over at Utau and both of them nodded, it was time for them to find something to wear. Utau quickly walked over to the wardrobe with all of their clothes and started looking at each of the dresses.

Amu suddenly thought up an idea, since there was a dance it would be a lot more fun if they were in a big group. She was thinking of inviting the people she had met today, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, though she'd probably meet the other two at the dance.

The pinkette went and grabbed her cell out of her back pocket and quickly started dialling their numbers.

"Amu, what do you think of this dress?" The twin tail turned back around, a few dresses in her hands and saw her on the phone. Her first thought was she was either calling Ikuto or her sister Ami.

"Who you calling?" She questioned, and Amu simply held up a finger to signal her to wait a minute. The line finally picked up and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Kukai, I was wondering if you and Nagi wanted to come to the dance with me and my friends?" She asked, and waited for a response on the other line.

"_Hmm, Amu? Are you asking for dates?" _She heard him laugh on the other line and she rolled her eyes at the phone.

"No, I'm not. I'm asking you guys as friends if you want to come. Though my friends might want you guys as dates." She replied back, then smiled slyly in Utau's direction who simply shook her shoulders in response and went back to look at the dresses.

"_Really now? I'm in then. What about you Nagi?_" She wasn't surprised that he would accept it so easily and heard Nagihiko say in the background that he agreed to go as well.

"_Well, there you have it. See ya there._" He replied back to her and heard a few words from him before the line went dead.

"I know what you're planning, Amu." The blonde not looking away from the wardrobe, but Amu heard the tone in her voice. It wasn't mad, though she could tell she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Really now?" The pinkette was laughing nervously, she knew that every time she tried to get back at Utau, she would just make her wish she hadn't in the first place.

"Mhm, I do." Utau turned back around and walked over to Amu with three dresses in her hands. One was a long blue dress that looked like a waterfall with all the wavy patterns to it, that flowed all the way to the floor. The second was a short purple dress that stopped just below the knees and had a design stitched into the side of it. It was a butterfly that was shining slightly when the light caught on it from the silver thread. The last one really caught Amu's eye. It was a short red dress that stopped at the knees as well, the top had a tiny bow placed in the middle and the skirt was all covered in red sparkles.

"They are all really beautiful." She kept staring at the dress and Utau noticed this, she smirked as a thought suddenly came into her head.

"Right? You know who we should get some advice from?" She dragged on the question and Amu gave her a funny look.

"Um, Yaya?" She asked, hoping that was the only option, but she was far from being right.

"We should call my brother and see what he thinks." Utau smiled innocently, but she instantly knew why she would wanted to call him.

"W-why do we need to call him? Isn't both of your opinions enough?" She was stuttering a lot more frequently and it annoyed her, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't even stop her cheeks from heating up at the mention of asking Ikuto what dress would look good in her. It being him, he'd probably say something perverted.

"Oh no, Amu. His opinion _matters._" Utau simply smirked in her direction and went over to her desk and picked up her laptop, before plopping herself down on the couch.

This situation didn't sit well with the pinkette, her stomach felt like it was doing back flips. It was an odd feeling. This was the way she used to feel around Tadase and even though she didn't feel that way for the blonde haired boy anymore, no, it wasn't like that.

Taking in a calming breath and letting it out, she slapped her cheeks with her hands to rid her self of any odd thoughts and went to sit next to Utau on the couch.

"I thought you were gonna call him?" Amu raised an eyebrow at the blonde, wouldn't a phone call be enough? _'Unless...' _Yup. It was obvious what she was going to do.

"I am. A video call." She concluded. That should have been obvious, but it completely skipped her mind.

Amu continued to stare at the screen with an impatient gaze, just watching Utau take her time was torture.

Finally after what seemed like centuries, what was once a blank screen finally showed him with a bored expression on his face.

"Yo." Ikuto replied, waving a lazy hand at his computer screen to his sister. Who at the moment was the only one he could see.

"What did you call me for?" He asked. And all Utau did was smile deviously at the person beside her, which made Ikuto question what the heck she was smiling for like that.

"Oh it wasn't me who called you, but Amu over here." It was sickening how sweet her voice suddenly turned into, as she turned the laptop towards her. This was obviously pay back for what she did a few minutes before.

All Amu did was angrily glare in her direction before turning to stare at the screen once again.

"Hey there, Ikuto. Just give me a second." She raised her voice in the same way Utau did, and held her finger up as a sign to wait. Ikuto simply shrugged in response and went and did something else for now.

Amu slowly got up from the couch and shoved the purple dress in Utau's face that she had recommended her to wear. Before pushing a kicking and screaming blonde into the bathroom.

No way was she going to let her continue to embarrass her like that, she had enough. Besides, that girl did need her _precious _bathroom time.

She ignored Utau's angry objections and went back to plop herself back on the couch, seeing Ikuto stop whatever he was doing and chuckle lightly.

"Wow, Amu. I didn't take you as the violent type." He poked fun at her and she just rolled her eyes at him, laughing a bit herself.

"Me? No, I'd never." She pointed to herself and gave an innocent smile before it changed into a playful smirk.

"Weird as ever I see." He teased, propping his arm up on his desk with his hand resting against his cheek.

"Perverted as ever still, are we?" She countered right back.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" He smirked, locking his eyes on the pinkette as if to trap her only in his gaze.

"Pssh, I do." She shook off the look he was giving her by looking away and putting her attention on something else.

"Anyways." She began, changing the subject to avoid further embarrassment, "Apparently one opinion isn't enough, so, Ikuto." She paused and went to grab the dresses Utau had given her.

Ikuto's face was antsy in anticipation to see just what she wanted to show him, before she came back holding two dresses.

"Which one do you think I should wear tonight, to the dance?" She held up each dress for a few seconds to let Ikuto get a decent view of both, before she placed them back beside her.

"And this is a formal dance?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently." She shook her shoulders in reply.

Ikuto began to contemplate in his head, giving off a small hum before he gave his answer,"Personally, I think the red one would suit you better."

"Really?" She asked, giving off a small smile.

"Yeah, it reminds me of a strawberry." She eyed him oddly, there wasn't a spec of green on the dress, but instantly thought of what he meant.

He was referring to her as one, since her favourite fruit just happened to be strawberries. She still even used the same brand of shampoo that smelled of them.

"Are you just saying that or are you being serious?" His words and his expression were un readable as ever.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't seen what you look like in it. Yet." His trademark smirk gracing his lips once again.

"If you're expecting me to change to it in front of you, then no." She rolled her eyes, turning her face away and staring at him from the corner of her eye.

He threw his arms up in the air and chuckled, "Okay, you caught me."

"Of course, you pervert." She shook her head.

"Kidding, but seriously. I think you'd look absolutely beautiful in that dress." His words struck her. His usual words about how she looked always had some sort of teasing or perverted remark hidden behind them. But this time they didn't, he was being sincere and truthful. He only ever said something like that a couples of times, one of them being when they went to their senior prom in high school.

_Prom. The one night that every teenager dream about or at leas gives it a thought. The pinkette sighed, as she stared out the window of her mother's car. _

_Sure she was in high spirits about going, but tonight once they got there she would see a bunch of girls with dresses that showed a little bit too much skin than they should be. And corsage's on girls wrists stating that they had dates. _

_Though tonight, she just wanted it to be a night to spend with friends. Not some night that she won't remember by going to some after party, where the stench of alcohol would stick in the air like poison, and the sight of underage teens dancing way too close for comfort against each other. _

_This was a night she wanted to remember. Something that she could look back on and smile or laugh about. Though it wasn't exactly as friends, since her and Tadase were technically dating as of a week ago._

_It was completely out of the blue, it was when they were walking back from school and he suddenly right there and then confessed to her. She was in too much of a flustered state to process the sudden confession through her already questioning brain and accepted to be his girlfriend._

_Ikuto didn't seem to be taking it so lightly. He acted like he didn't care, but there was obviously something up with him. The pinkette thought through the situation a million times, but could only think of a few reasons and didn't think into them much. He was her best friend, she told him everything and anything that was on her mind or something that bugged her. _

_It made her feel lonely when he avoided her the day she first told him she was dating Tadase. He was the one person she never wanted to lose as a friend. _

"_Amu, sweetie, we're here." Midori said, a loving smile across her motherly face._

_Snapping out of her thoughts, Amu stared back at her mother and gave her own smile back at her. _

"_Thanks, Mama." She replied back, before turning back to the door and exiting the car. _

"_Don't get too crazy tonight." Her mother's words were laced with worry. Of course she knew her daughter was a good girl, but she was getting older and still worried for her daughter's safety and well being. _

_Amu simply shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Mama. I won't be going to any crazy parties... not yet at least." She whispered the last part to herself and watched as her mothers eyes widened in horror._

"_AMU HINAMORI, You will do no such thing!" Midori yelled in a lecturing tone at her daughter's retreating figure towards the Tsukiyomi household, who simply giggled._

_Sometimes she liked to bug her mom about things she may or may not do, "Love you!" Amu yelled from the door step, as she watched her mother slowly pull out of the drive way and give her own goodbye to her daughter. _

_Taking one more look at her mother's car before it completely vanished from sight, she turned around to see the door opened and not noticing that she had bumped into somebody's chest. _

"_Yo." Was the reply she heard, she turned her head up to notice that is was only Ikuto._

"_Hey there." Stepping to the side, she noticed him staring at her. Sure she looked a bit different than she usually did, with some light make-up on, her eyes all done up making them pop, some lip gloss that made her lips look like they were shimmering, and her hair all in ringlets. Okay, maybe a lot more than usual. _

"_What?" She locked eyes with him for a couples of seconds before she felt slightly flustered under his curious stare. _

_He did the thinking pose with his hand and shook his head in approval. What was he even thinking? Her patience was starting to grow thin when the silence was going on longer than she thought it would. _

"_You look beautiful." He said, flashing her that same smile that he always gave her. It was one of his rare smiles that not many people could easily just see, only certain people were lucky enough to witness it. _

"_Thank you." She replied rather calmly, keeping her composure. If she were to break into a flustered mess right then, she wouldn't see the end of his teasing. _

"_Anyways, tell me why you aren't going again?" Amu asked, raising an eyebrow at him. _

_Ikuto sighed, walking over to the banister of the staircase and leaning his back against it, putting his hands in his jean pockets. _

"_It doesn't have any significant interest to me." Ikuto shrugged at her question, seeing her nod her head at him._

"_And besides, girls can be quite annoying around this time. Seeing people putting in too much of an effort to ask someone out to prom. No need to be fancy about it, just say it and be over with it. Simple." Ikuto continued on and shrugged once again, sending her a smirk._

_Amu crossed her arms and glared at him, "That can go both ways, Ikuto." _

_The way people asked people out was almost near ridiculous, Amu would see it in the halls when it came close to the day. So many broken hearts that day that was for sure. After the lengths some guys or girls would go to. _

"_Though I have to agree with you on that, it's crazy." Before one of them could continue their little conversation, Tadase came walking down the many stairs, stopping in his tracks and stared at Amu._

"_You look quite beautiful, Amu." He sent her a charming smile her way, he really had this type of aura to him, almost princely. _

"_I'll be done in a couple of minutes, sorry to make you wait. I'll tell Utau that you've arrived and we'll leave afterwards." Tadase's face grew sad for a moment, but then seconds later his smile replaced it. _

"_No, no, don't worry about it! I wasn't waiting here long." Amu waved her hands in front of her frantically. He gave her a quick nod, before disappearing back upstairs. _

"_Looks like someone's happy." He turned his attention back to Amu and smirked at her teasingly. _

"_I-I'm not, I'm just excited." Yeah that was totally it, but she was fooling nobody. Ikuto saw right through her. _

"_Come with me for a second." Not giving her a second to reply, he grabbed her hand and went into the living room. There was a grand piano sitting in the far corner of the room, along with a bunch of book cases lining the walls. There was also a fireplace with a few couches placed around it, making it have a cozy feel to it._

"_Okay, now explain." Slipping her hand out from his grasp, she crossed her arms and waited for an answer._

"_Do you know how to ballroom dance?" Ikuto asked with utter seriousness. Her eyes widened. She'd always seen it in movies, but never went to learn how to do such a dance. It didn't look that complicated either, but the question that was wandering her mind was why he would ask her?_

"_Um, I know how to do ballet and some sorts of dancing, but no I don't. Why?" Amu asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_Do you want to learn how to?" This time he turned to face her, while holding out his hand to her. If she objected to the suggestion he'd understand, he didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to._

"_Teach me? Well, I don't see why not, so sure." She replied and gave a smile, taking his hand. _

_He was surprised that she agreed to it so quickly, but said nothing of it. He went over to the music player and scrolled through all the songs they had gotten throughout the years. Once he had found a song to his liking, he clicked on the play button and went back over to the pinkette._

"_May I have this dance?" Ikuto bowed and held out his hand yet again. It was exactly like how a guy in one of those princess movies would ask a girl to dance. She giggled at his actions and nodded. _

"_You may." She took his hand yet again and he placed his hand on her waist. _

"_No funny business now." She eyed him seriously. If this was some deliberate plan to do something pervy to her she would be furious. _

"_Of course not, Amu, I would never." Ikuto replied jokingly with hints of sarcasm in his voice. _

"_Riiight, now are you gonna show me how to dance or are we just gonna stand here?" Amu said. Her face didn't show much, but her eyes were full of excitement. _

"_Well, well, aren't we an impatient little princess." Ikuto smirked at her, though it soon turned into a smile as he made the first step and she followed in suit._

"_I'm not-"_

"_Follow my lead." She instantly stopped talking and kept her eyes on him. He was so serious when it came to something he needed his full attention on. _

_He made another step and she did her best to copy his actions, but ended up stepping on his foot. _

"_I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She was worried she might have hurt him and he just grinned. _

"_It's alright and I'm fine. To become good at something you have to make a few mistakes along the way to get the hang of it." Ikuto stated, while Amu simply nodded and started over again. _

_He was right. Once she got the hang of it, everything was easier. She kept staring at their feet making sure to not step on his foot like last time. Ikuto gave her pointers every so often and she nodded her head and did as he said to improve. _

_Soon after they had gained a steady pattern to their dance and both of their movements were in sync with one another. Their eyes had been elsewhere, but when they finally locked on each others it was like time had stopped and it was only them, like nothing else in the world mattered. _

_It was only them and nobody else, everything was blocked out, but the music that just became background noise. As the song began to pick up speed, so did their feet. All around the room they moved, nothing but each other on their radar, it all felt like a dream. It didn't feel or seem real at all. _

_The song was slowing down, signalling that the song was ending soon and so was their short time together. He didn't want to admit it and neither did she, but they never wanted it to end. It was like they were both in a trance. As the song was coming to a close, Ikuto spun them around and slowly dipped her. _

_Amu was completely and utterly amazed, her face seemed to show it, but it was her eyes that showed it the most. People did say that one's eyes are the window to a person's soul, in that moment it was definitely something that showed. Both of them understanding everything about one another, seeing the joy and the fear, the love and the pain, everything. _

"_Amu, we're ready!" _

_Hearing Tadase's voice broke both of them out of their little daze and were brought back to reality. _

"_Looks like your prince is waiting for you." He brought them back up and released his hold on her. He turned away from her and made his way back into the entrance way, while Amu was left there still trying to re-call what exactly just happened? _

"_Amu!" _

_Her golden eyes shot up to the person yelling to her to see it was Utau. She looked impatient standing there. _

"_Coming." Everything that just happened, had to have had some type of meaning, didn't it? The way he looked into her eyes like she was the only girl in the world, it made her heart beat like crazy and her cheeks heat up like they were on fire. _

_Shaking those thoughts out of her mind and smacking her cheeks with her hands, she went to stand at the door with all of them._

"_Sorry, I'm here." She said rather sheepishly and hope that Utau wouldn't blow up at her like she did at times when she was impatient. _

"_It's fine, but we should really hurry. Otherwise Nadeshiko is gonna go ballistic, and we don't want that happening anytime soon." Utau smiled at the pinkette and at her brothers. She didn't know why Ikuto didn't want to go at all? But thought he must have his reasons for not going, even when she asked he gave very vague answers. So she gave up that investigation. _

_They all cringed at the thought of their friend getting angry and thought it was best to leave then, "Right, let's get a move on then?" Tadase suggested and both girls both nodded. _

_Both Utau and Tadase were already out the door to the car, but Amu stayed in place. She stared at Ikuto and noticed him staring back at her. She wanted to ask what that whole dance was about, but right now wasn't the best time in the world. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to go?" Her voice became soft as she asked. _

_Ikuto moved closer to her and brushed the hair behind her ear. Even though it pained him to see her go and be with his brother, at least she was happy and that was all that mattered. _

"_No, I'm okay here. You go and have fun." He finally finished saying. She searched his eyes for a sign if he was lying and found none. _

"_Okay, but if you ever get bored, don't be afraid to call me." Amu giggled to lighten the mood, it seemed too serious and Ikuto nodded at her._

"_I'll take you up on that offer, but don't regret it later. Now go, before my sister decides to accidentally kills someone." He added his own humour, and she nodded for the last time before leaving the house and shutting the front door behind her. _

_Silence. That's all that was left. He was now alone in a big empty house, but before his mind could even go to that place he raced over to the window seeing them all look so happy. Tadase really was like a prince, and someone who made her happy. The chance to be her knight in shining armor was no more. _

* * *

**You made it! You guys made it through that crazily long chapter of mine! XD I hope it wasn't too boring or OOC? Anyways, thanks so much for waiting so long for my seriously slow updates... You guys are all amazing! If you want you can review, there's no pressure, but it is interesting to read all of your guy's reviews! c: **

**Oh yeah, and don't worry you guys, you'll see what's going to happen in up-coming chapters, hehehe! It's gonna be great! c:**


End file.
